Sailormoon Z (Zodiac)
by Angel Venus
Summary: The Starlight's have returned, sent by their Princess. New allies, new enemies. Will the senshi be strong enough or will this be their final stand? This is Sailormoon Z where anything can and will happen. **Episode 2 now posted**
1. Episode One: Revelations and Returns

**Sailormoon Z (Zodiac)**   
Episode 1: Revelations and Returns   
By: scout_venus   
Started: April 05/01 

  
Okay, okay, gomen nasi minna. I will warn you now, as I should have done in my last fic: If I ever write fanfics with the Starlights in them, Seiya and Usagi will most likely end up together somehow. The same holds true for this one, though Mamoru will find happiness too. 

If any part of this resembles a story you have written, gomen. I have never read a Zodiac Sailormoon fic, and I know there are some out there. All information, names and attacks have either come from my head or from the research I have done. 

Please forgive me. When I wrote this I forgot (after watching this episode more than 10 times) that Sailormoon's Eternal Tier was destroyed. For the purposes of this fic, she still has it. It has not been totally destroyed. Again I apologize.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon, if I did do you really believe that I would have to write a fanfic? Though I probably would anyway. 

  
*** signals a time or place change   
------ signals a view point change  
( ) = A/N   
< > = Thoughts/Telepathic thoughts

  
This series takes palce after SailorStars. Most of the Senshi are attending college or university with the exception of Hotaru who is now attending Juuban High. There has not been an enemy since Galaxia, thus the Senshi have been leading normal lives as the era or Crystal Tokyo draws near. 

* * *

As she continued to walk along the path the surrounding mist began to thin, going from a thick white curtain to a translucent silvery white mesh. In front of her flashes of light exploded in a variety of colors. Moving further along the path a battle came into view. Red, green, blue and yellow attacks flashed through the air and along the ground towards a single target. Clad in gold the figure raised her arm, quickly dispelling the attacks. 

Suddenly a series of golden lights lanced towards the group, cutting through four as they gave their lives to save their friends. She watched as mouths opened in silent screams, tears falling for fallen friends. 

The mist rolled back as thick as it had been in the beginning, once again slowly fading to the silver mesh. There, floating in front of her was an angel. Her cream colored skin void of clothing, great white wings wrapped around her body as crystal like tears streamed down her face. Slowly a circle of shimmering figures surrounded the angel gradually solidifying into those of the Moon Princess' elite guardians, the Sailor Senshi. 

As she watched this scene unfold the mist was beginning to obsure her view once again. 

<'No, not yet. Please _not yet!_'> She pleaded with her mind as it slowly woke from its unconsious state. 

As she opened her eyes she was met with a pair of concerned dark grey eyes. "Another vision my friend?" The owner of the granite slates asked. 

"Yes," she answered not quite ready to reveal her vision. 

"Have you found her yet?" Another voice asked, Amaris. 

"Yes, I have found her and the rest of the senshi, though three seem to be missing," she kept her gaze down towards the floor, waiting for her punishment for not finding all of the Senshi. 

"You found them!" A pair of mousy girls exclaimed together. 

"Please tell us of your vision Maeko," an older, soft voice encouraged her. Immediatly the numerous voices and conversations quieted in the room. 

"Thank you Aneko." Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart she began to recount her vision. 

When she was done, an awed silence encased the room. It was many minutes before anyone spoke. 

"It seems we are going to Tokyo to help bring it into the future Crystal Tokyo." Tori, the owner of the granite eyed stated. 

* * *

"Odango..." Oh how he missed her so! He'd stay out every night staring at the distant star that was her Sun. <'My Odango. How I wish to see you again,'> Seiya thought as he watched the various Stars shoot scross the night sky. 

--------------------- 

Yaten and Taiki looked at their friend with concerned expressions. 

"He really misses her doesn't he?" Yaten whispered to his friend. 

"I don't think it's just missing her, I think it's being seperated from his star." Taiki responded as he pondered his own feelings. 

"Yeah, I guess," he muttered. <'Gods do I know how he feels.'> A smile spread across his face as a vision of a blue-eyed smiling face surfaced from his memory. 

The two silently left their friend as they mulled over their feelings in their heads. 

--------------------- 

Watching from a balcony, Princess Kakyuu listened to the conversations of her treasured senshi. She had know for years of the feelings of her Senshi, noting the gradual change in them. She had watched as they spent more and more time in the forms they had used on Earth changing to their Senshi forms only when needed. Slowly they were permenatly becoming the people they preferred to be. Soon the transformation would be complete and their Senshi forms would only be an alter ego, no longer their true forms. 

She realised now what she should have done three years ago. Quickly she left her perch to take her place in the room used to meet with her Senshi. How she was going to miss them! There was much preparation to do, new Senshi to train and an explanation to come up with as to why she was dismissing them, and of course there was the farewell party to plan. She looked back over her shoulder with tears in her eyes. <'Gods I wish them much happiness.'> 

--------------------- 

Usagi gazed at her surroundings with amazement. How her life had changed! She had finished high school with honours, moved into an apartment of her own and started college-staying near the top of the class in each subject she was in. 

After the battle with Galaxia, Usagi had been able to pick up her grades, as she no longer had to put all of her concentration into the battle. She had also started a reputation as never being late. With all of the free time she had after school she had started to spend more time with her friends, studying and, of course writing to Mamoru. With all of her accomplishments her parents finally agreed to let her move out on her own. But how she wished Mamoru were here. 

After the battle with Galaxia, Mamoru had written to the University about being accepted for the next year. With his grades the obliged right away so she had only spent a few months with him before he left. During that time though, Mamoru finally proposed to her, promising that they would marry when he returned. 

Though now, remembering him and his love for her, she felt empty inside, as though she had not found love. This had started soon after Mamoru had left for America again. She had tried many things to fill this void- even spending most of the money she had saved, to go to America- had not filled this void. 

Suddenly a shrill beeping noise snapped her from her trance-like state. She immediately reached into her shoulder bag to pull out her communicator. 

"Usagi here. This had better be important I have a final to study for!" She said as she looked at Minako's face. 

"It is, there's a youma in the park. You'd better get there fast." Minako replied as she glanced over her shoulder. 

Usagi realized, in that glance, that Minako was hiding something. "Minako-chan, tell me the truth, what aren't you telling me?" 

"Usa-chan..." She started. Taking a deep breath she started again. "Usagi you'd just better get down there quickly. I'm on my way now," with that Minako's face winked out of the communicator screen. 

"I wonder if this is a new enemy or just a youma on its own. Even they can be more dangerous by themselves than when under orders." She murmured while rumaging through her bag for her transformation brooch. <'But for some reason I can't help but think it's something more than that. Minako-chan refused to tell me something.'> She thought as she looked back on the conversation. 

"Oh gods," she gasped aloud, covering her mouth as tears threatened to fall. "What if something happened to Luna!" 

Luna had been staying with Minako recently until Usagi had gotten settled into her apartment. Luna would usually go out with Minako and Artemis on their weekly turn for patrol of the city. What if Luna had gone on ahead and was surprised by a youma? More frantically she continued her search, finally locating her brooch behind her biology textbook. 

Holding up the brooch she called out the words that sounded so foreign yet so natural to her, "Moon Eternal, Make-Up!" Soft white feather's enveloped her as street clothes faded away gradually replaced by a white body suit and a short tri-coloured skirt. 

Opening her balcony door she stepped out into the fading sunlight. Making sure that the door was locked she turned and lept off her fifth story balcony to the rooftops below. 

--------------------- 

As she turned off her communicator Minako looked down to Artemis. "I guess we'd better get our buts in motion and get ourselves a piece of the fight." 

"Right. Henshin-yo!" Artemis replied looking up to his friend. 

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-up!" Series of golden start wrapped around her body replacing her clothes with her sailor fuku. 

Once she was done, she bent down to gather Artemis close to her. Turning behind her she said to the group in shadows, "You guys had better get going that youma's not going to last long with Sailormoon on her way." 

"Right. Arigatou Minako-chan. We'll see you soon." With that the figures lept away. 

They stopped and one came back to her, "Yes?" 

"You might need this." With that she pased the figure something that glittered in the waning light. 

"Arigatou," with that they disappeared into the sunset. 

"Good luck," she whispered into the wind. Turning, she continued on her way to the park. 

--------------------- 

Finally arriving at the park she took in the scene that met her eyes. Mercury, Mars and Jupiter formed a small triangle to try and block the youma in. They were continually throwing attacks at it, slowly wearing it down so that she could come in and return it to its origin. As she jumped down from her perch she quickly scanned the area for Luna. 

"Sailormoon!" A voice from behind cried out in relief. "You made it." 

"Of course I did Luna. I'm glad you're all right," she responded as she gathered Luna close to her. 

"Why wouldn't I be all right?" She asked, slightly confused. 

"Nevermind Luna. I have work to do," she said, gently putting Luna down and straightening up. "Mercury! I'll take it from here," she called knowing that she wqould pass on the message to the others. 

As the attacks stopped the three Senshi slowly backed away leaving the battered youma pained and confused. Once the Senshi were a safe distance away she began her attack. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" A shimmering silver light enveloped the youma sending it to an unknown place as the light vanished. 

"Where's Venus?" Mars asked as she walked over to Sailormoon. 

"When I talked to her she said she was on her way. Though it does worry me that she isn't here yet," she replied slowly getting a worried expression on her face. 

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?" A voice came from above the trees. 

"You missed all the action!" Jupiter said as she punched her hand. 

"Gomen minna. I ran into something's I had to take care of," Venus said as she landed gracefully on the ground. 

"That's okay Venus. Everything has been taken care of," Mercury stated as she returned to her street clothes. 

"Anyways I'd better get home. I've got a final tommorow," Turning to Luna, Sailormoon continued, "When will you come with me Luna? It's been almost a year." 

"When this year is done for you I will come home Usagi," Luna said. "For now you must concentrate on your studies." 

"I know Luna. I'll see you all on Saturday. Later minna!" With that she lept up to the rooftops to return to her apartment. 

When she arrived on her balcony she quickly released her transformation, "Ugh, I still have a couple hours of studying to do," she groaned as she unlocked the sliding door. "I just want to go to sleep." 

"Now why would you want to go and do that when I'm here?" 

Letting out a scream Usagi backed up against the sliding door fumbling for the lock. "Wh... Who's there?" She questioned fearfully. 

"What? You can't even remember my voice? It's only been three years." 

Listening more closely now she thought to herself, <'Yes, now that he mentions it, his voice is vaguely familiar.'> "Who are you? Answer me now," she commanded not exactly liking how things were going. 

"All right, all right Odango. Jeez, you really are a princess."

"Who are you to call me Odango? And what makes you believe that I'm a princess?" She questioned further. 

"You really have forgotten me haven't you?" He asked incredulous. 

<'What do I do? I've got a strange man in my apartment and he knows I'm a princess. Oh Luna, how I wish you were with me right now.'> She thought as fear slowly took hold of her.

--------------------- 

He chuckled silently to himself. How beautiful she was with the moonlight silhouetting her in the glass. Moving his eyes from roaming her body to search her face. It was then he saw the raw terror in her eys. She who stood up to someone that had enough power to destroy world's. Who had faced death countless times. _She_ was scared of _him_. 

<'Oh gods. What have I done? I thought she would recognize my voice. Why did I do this? Why?'> His own breed of fear began to well up inside of him. Not fear for himself, but fear for her. If he continued on with this he didn't know what she'd do. 

Slowly he got up from the couch he had been sitting on. As he calmly advanced towards her softly calling her name, "Usagi..." 

--------------------- 

She watched as he got up from the couch. <'Oh gods. What is he doing?'> She tightened her grip on her brooch as the figure advanced. As fear began to seep into every crevice of her body she began to feel light headed and tried to focus as her vision blurred. 

She watched as the figure stepped into the thin strand of moonlight that entered the room. As she watched, the shadows cowered from the light, exposing the identity of the figure to her. She let out a faint gasp as the apparition whispered a soft apology, "Usagi..." 

There, standing half in the shadows the other half bathed in moonlight stood Seiya. Her Seiya. Eyes widening in surprise she let out a small groan as her body began to slump to the floor. 

--------------------- 

As he locked his gaze on her he saw her terror melt from her face as surprise took its place. Watching her he saw her body relax, and as her eyes rolled up into her head he stepped forward to catch her as she slumped to the ground. 

"Usagi! Usagi, gomen. I did not come here to harm you." He whispered into her hair as he gently lifted her from the floor. Slowly and with the utmost of care, Seiya transferred her from the floor to the comfort of her bed. Bending over the bed he genty pushed the locks of hair that had fallen out of place to the side of her face. As he straightened up he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, trying not to disturb her. Silently he left the room in search of a chair and a blanket. 

A few minutes later he returned to the room with a blanket and a pillow, unable to find a suitable chair. Carefully he rested his back against the bedside table. Pulling the blanket over him as he positioned the pillow so as to not disturb the contents layed out on the bedside table. Slowly he drifted of to sleep. 

* * *

(AN: This section changes back and forth between Usagi and Seiya's point of view. I'm sorry if there is some confusion but there was no way I could separate it. Again I am sorry if there is any confusion.) 

As Usagi awoke from her unconsious state the memories of the past night flooded her mind. <'Seiya? How could he be here? He lives in another galaxy with another Princess.'> Slowly she sat up and looked at her surroundings. <'It must have been a dream. I'm here in my room, in my bed and there's no way he could get in here.'> 

Suddenly a groan rose from the floor. Whipping her head around in the direction of the noise she spotted the object that confirmed her memories. There laying on the floor was Seiya. <'He looks so peaceful. So here. So...... so _IN MY ROOM!_'> she screamed mentally. 

Watching his face she saw his eyes flutter as he woke from his nights rest. 

"Odango?" He whispered. 

"S..Seiya?" She whispered still not believing he was here. 

"Are you all right?" 

"Yes. Why do you ask?" 

Stretching his arms above his head he looked at her with concern. "You don't remember last night?" 

"Yes I do. I remember you being in my apartment and scaring the hell out of me." She replied accusingly. 

"Gomen Odango. I thought you would come through the front door and turn on the lights." 

"Oh, but tell me something." 

"What?" 

"What happened last night? I don't remember much." 

"That's certainly understandable," he chuckled. "You fainted after I said your name." 

Her face flushed red as she let out an embarassed "Oh." 

"It's okay Odango." Moving into a more comfortable position he let out a pained moan. 

"Seiya!? Are you okay? Did I hurt you or something?" Swiftly moving on the bed, she moved so that she leaned over the side, her hair falling to the floor. 

"I'm all right. You did nothing," he explained. 

"Oh. Then what's wrong?" 

"I believe I have found the reason why sleeping against a night table is not good for one's back." Getting up to move again, he promptly fell back as waves of pain coursed through his body. 

"Don't move," within seconds she had swung her legs from beneth her and had slid to the floor. Carefully she repositioned him so his lower back rested against her knees. Gently she placed her hands on either side of his neck, applying gentle pressure to her rotating thumbs. Gradually she added the rest of her fingers then her palms. Beginning to add the rest of his back in the massage she could feel him melt beneth her hands. 

Breaking the silence that had hung over the two Usagi quietly questiones him, "Seiya?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"Why are you here?" 

"To visit. Why do you ask?" 

"I'm just curious. But that wasn't my question." 

"What was it then?" He asked gently 

"Why did you come _here_?" 

"I told you that already," he answered, puzzled. 

"No. Why did you come to my place?" 

Suddenly his head shot up unnoticed by Usagi who was concentrating on his back. "Oh. Th... There's a, ummm... a good-" 

"SHIT!" Quickly she dropped her hands from his back and jumped to her feet. 

"What's wrong Odango?" 

"I'm late," she whined sounding like the Usagi he knew. 

"For what?" 

"My final that starts in fourty-five minutes." 

"You've got time." 

"Not if I shower, change and try to get through traffic before then." 

"Oh," slowly moving his arms he tested out his back. "Go get ready and we'll get you there on time." 

She looked at him skeptically. Finally she let out a sigh and turned to go to the bathroom. "I'm trusting you to get me there on time." 

"I will, I will," he laughed. 

Half an hour later Usagi returned from the bathroom ready to go. "So, Genius, what now?" 

"This... Fighter Star Power, Make-up!" Quickly he finished his transformation. "Go and grab your bag, we've got roofs to hop." 

* * *

"Has everything been arranged?" 

"Yes, Ryujinn. Those of us who are still in school have been enrolled in Juuban High. The others will be enrolling in the local university when we arrive. Aneko is there already trying to find a place to accomodate us." 

A small girl looked at Tori after explaining the plan. "Do we have to go to school Tori? I mean aren't we supposed to be looking for the princess?"

Sighing Tori looked at the girl, "Keiko, you know we already know who the Princess is, we're only searching for her because we are to protect her and help to progress the change to Crystal Tokyo."

Keiko looked at her twin and pouted, "This is _so_ not fair Su."

"It's very fair. And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Su!?" Her face turning a deeper color than her hair, she sat and glared at no one in particular.

"Jeez, _sooorry_ SU!" She taunted as she stuck her tongue out at her sister.

Keiko and Suki were twins, identical in almost every way except for the color of thier hair and eyes. They both had short cropped hair pulled into pigtails located high on each side of their heads. While Keiko had emerald green hair and eyes, Suki's were electric pink. While strangers could tell them apart visually, their friends could tell them apart by their actions. Keiko was always the one taking risks or speaking her mind while Suki took a more passive roll, thinking before she acted and keeping thoughts or opinions to herself. But, as with all other 15 year olds, add some sugar or caffine and one is just as bad as the other, if not worse.

"So what do we do now Tori?" Hanae asked.

"Now we move."

"What are we supposed to take?" Suki questioned.

"Yeah, I am so not leaving my poster's behind." Keiko stated.

"What, too afraid to leave Colby behind?" Hiroko proded.

"No," she answered quickly. "I've spent to much money to leave anything behind." <'Though there is no way I would dream of leaving Colby here.'> She thought as her embarassed blush faded from her face.

"Don't worry, we aren't leaving _anything_ behind." Tori replied, hinting at what they were going to do.

"Everything?!" Emi whispered in disbelief.

"Everything."

"How......" Amaris questioned cutting herself off as she answered her own question. "Yes! NO boxes to pack and unpack. Nothing broken and nothing lost." She jumped up in joy.

"You mean we're going to learn how to teleport? Yes!" Sadira said, a knowing gleam in her eyes.

"Not just teleporting yourselves, you're learning the hard stuff first."

"You mean the whole house?!" Maeko asked, surprise showing on her face. Seeing Tori nod she gawked at her leader. "But that's never been done before. None of us are trained in teleportation besides you and Aneko." 

"You forget the number of us Maeko. With all thirteen of our powers we will all be safe." Tori turned from Maeko to the twins, "But you two must understand that the most strain will be put on you because of your inexperiance and your immature control of your powers. Do you understand?"

They both looked at each other sending silent thoughts between them.

<'Do you think we can do this Suki?'>

Grabbing her sister's hand she locked gazes with her. <'Keiko, we can do anything. You should know that.'>

<'Right Su.'> she paused tightening her grip. <'Let's do it!'>

Looking back at Tori they nodded. "We're ready." They said in unison, both mentally and verbally for reasurrance. Fear, determination and trust came through in their voices.

"Good," she looked away from them turning back to the group, a smile playing on her face. "All right everyone, get a good night's sleep and we'll leave tommorrow." She stood and began to make her way to the hall, stopping in the doorframe when she was questioned.

"Tori?"

She turned towards the voice, "Yes?"

"What about Aneko?" She asked. Aneko had gone to Tokyo to take care of the preparations and had not returned yet. "We need all thirteen, will we not?"

"No worries Amaris. She will return tonight." With that Tori turned and left for bed.

**End of episode one.**

Next episode:

A new enemy appears, are the Senshi strong enough in both body and mind? And what's happening between Seiya and Usagi? Find out what happens in Episode 2: Meetings. 


	2. Meetings

**Sailormoon Z**  
Episode 2: Meetings   
Author: Minako   


Please forgive me. When I wrote this I forgot (after watching the episode more than 10 times) that Sailormoon's Eternal Tier was destroyed. For the purposes of this fic, she still has it. It has not been totally destroyed. Again I apologize. 

Sorry for taking so long in posting this episode. I've had it written up since May. Typing it on the other hand was my problem. I just couldn't get into it. I'm almost finished episode three so hopefully I'll be able to type that up a lot quicker than this one. As always please R and R. I really do like hearing what everyone thinks, I love critism because it helps me find the flaws of my writing. Thanks and enjoy! Oh yeah... feel free to e-mail me about any questions or anything else. I'm hoping to set up a space on my site dedicated to this series with character pics and such, or I might just have to create a site just for it. Anyway, enjoy!

* * * = Change of time or place   
------ = Change of point of view   
( ) = AN   
{ }= Thoughts and Telepathic thoughts   


Rain pelted the ground leaving thick puddles of mud. Thunder rolls in the distance as lightning streaks the sky in chains of electric silver. 

A flash illuminates the area showing an open field on the outskirts of Tokyo. In the distance a shadowed downtown Tokyo can be seen. The thunder rumbles quietly. Another flash, brighter than the first, shows a building now stands in the once vacant field, twelve quickly fading, multi-colored lights can be seen. Darkness ensues as a violent crash of thunder echo's overhead. 

* * *

"Usagi, I don't love you anymore. My heart belongs to another." 

It was the dream again. The same dream that had tormented her every night for the past month. Mamoru, her Mamoru, stood, in front of the Hikawa Shrine, arm protectively around his new love's wasit. She had short cropped, cherry red hair; her eyes were the color of granite slates, solid, but filled with love and sorrow. 

As Usagi fell to her knees, strong arms wrapped around her and guided her to a warm chest. 

"Usagi. Usagi, it's okay. I'm here now. Shh...." 

She felt strangely comforted as this stranger tried to calm her gently wiping the tears from her face with his fingers. Something was wrong though; this had never been part of the dream before. She had always fallen to the ground, sobbing into her hands as Mamoru and his girlfriend faded from sight. 

"Usagi. Usagi. Please don't cry. Shh... Please. Usagi I'm here." 

Slowly she opened her eyes. Tears rolled down her face in waves, dampening the pillow beneth her.

"Mamo-chan?" She whispered disbelievingly. 

---------------------

Like a knife though velvet he heard her sobs cut through the still of the night. Opening his eyes he sat up from laying on the couch and slowly made his way in the direction of the disturbance. 

"Usagi?"

He peered around the corner he saw her toss and turn in the midst of a dream. Tears poured down her face as she softly called his name. 

"Mamo-chan. Please, no. Mamo-chan."

That name. The one that had caused her so much pain during his last visit. How he wished to make up for all those wrongs her ove had caused her. Sliding onto the bed beside her, he gently wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her thrashing. 

"Usagi. Usagi, it's okay. I'm here now. Shh...." He pulled her closer as she began to stir. "Usagi. Usagi. Please don't cry. Shh... Please. Usagi I'm here." 

"Mamo-chan?"

---------------------

"Shh, Usagi, shh." 

She stiffened suddenly aware that a pair of arms were wrapped around her. Slowly she turned sround to face the person comforting her. Looking into his eyes, sadness and concern reflected in them.

"Seiya?" 

"Are you all right now?"

"No, I will never be all right." 

"Do you want to tell me about it?" 

"I don't think I want to tell you." She teased, trying to lighten the mood. "It might give you too much hope." 

Raising an eyebrow questioningly he locked his eyes with hers, "Try me." 

Giving him a small smile she began to tell him of the first dream. They had begun exactly three weeks before Seiya had shown up, leaving her vunerable to heartbreak. The first dreams were of only Mamoru and her, his words taking her to the ground like a physical blow. They gradually progressed to show him with another, declaring his love for her, again leaving her on her kneed. Now they showed her being comforted by Seiya, though she knew not if it were caused by him being there, or if it were an actual part of the dream. 

He let out a small laugh and looked at her. "So you dream of me do you?" 

Playfully she hit him on his bare chest. "Be serious." Her face clouded over and she burrowed deeper in his arms. "But what do you think this means?" 

"Odango...." He sighed. "I really don't know. You two are destined to be together so this dream should not mean anything. And if you dwell on it too long it will eventuall affect your relationship."

"I know, but..." She trailed off, tears building behind her eyes. 

"'But' what, Odango?" 

She looked at him measuring the trust they had between them. "But I can't help but believe it's true."

"Why?" 

"Because I... I do-..." A sobescaped from her throat." I don't think I love him anymore." By then tears were streaming down her face; her body racked with sobs. 

* * *

Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako sat around Rei's bedroom in various positions. They had gathered there to discuss senshi business and have their weekly sleepover. 

"So has anyone seen Usagi?" Rei asked looking around at the group. 

"No." Minako looked deep in thought for a second. "Maybe she went over to America again?" 

"Usagi wouldn't do that, she would have told us and her family if she had." Makoto said, defending her freind. 

"I guess, but she has done that before." Rei added. 

"Your right, but you're not giving Usagi enough credit. She has changed and would have told us if she was planning something." Ami said joining Makoo on the defense. 

"Yeah, but why won't she answer her phone or doorbell?" Minako questioned. 

"I don't know. I really don't know." 

Rei sat deep in thought for a few minutes, finally speaking her thoughts. "Minako?" 

"Hai?" 

"What aren't you telling us?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Your hiding something, but what I don't know. What I do know is that it has to do with Usagi. Why else would you side with me?"

"I am not hiding anything. You know that I'm not the greatest person to keep secrets. Why do you think this?" Minako said, clearly getting agitated. 

"Minako," Makoto growled catching on to the flaws that had led Rei to her conclusion. 

"I am not hiding anything. How many times do I have to say that?" Minako's voice began to rise in anger as she continued. "I don't know where Usagi is and I don't know where Seiya is. Why can't you people undertand that" Pausing in her speech she reviewed what she had just said, her hand flying to her mouth. "Ack!" 

"Seiya? Why would someone be asking where he is?" Makoto questioned. 

Rei and Ami sat in silence, the understanding of the situation showing on their face. One question dominated Rei's thoughts, "When?" 

Makoto looked at her friend, clearly not understanding why the question was asked. 

Minako glanced up at Rei's question then returned her gaze to the floor. "The night of the last battle." 

"And you didn't tell us anything?!" Rei screamed anger showing on her face. 

"I couldn't, I took an oath in the name of love. For love." She whispered ashamed of her predicament. 

"For love?" Ami questioned. "Your or another's?" 

"That I will not answer." 

"Fine. But now that we know, can you please tell us the details." Rei said, sitting down in hopes of calming herself. 

"Well, I'll tell you what happened, but you will not get specific details from me." She let out a defeated sigh as she looked for permission to continue. 

"Why no details?" Makoto asked." 

"Umm.... Because I forgot most of them." She managed to squeak out. 

(Here the other's fall over in typlical anime style, large sweatdrops forming above their heads) 

"Go on then Minako," Ami said quickly regaining her composure. 

"Okay Ami," she paused to wait for everyone's attention. "On the night of the last battle the Starlights came to me." 

"Why you?" Rei asked. 

"Because I am the senshi of love! And Usagi is my sister." 

"Sister?" 

"Well not really," a blush crept over her face." We considered ourselves sister's because we always failed tests, attened detention and chased guys together." 

"What ever. But what do the Starlights have to do with Usagi being missing for the last three days?" Makoto asked. 

Ami looked up as the answer came to her. "Seiya...." She whispered. 

"Seiya!?" Rei and Makoto exclaimed in unison. 

Minako sat quietly, not surprised about the realization in the least. "Seiya has been with Usagi the whole time. She is safe."

"He's been with her the whole time?" A blush rose on Ami's face as she thought of the implications this meant. 

"Ami! Not like that!" Minako screeched. "Echi."

"Why?" Rei asked, sadness in her voice. "Why did you do it? She has Mamoru."

"Yes, she does, but she had much sadness in her heart after they left. Had you not noticed?"

"Minako's right, it may not have been the best choice, but it was the right one. Usagi's happiness is our responsibility while mamoru is away. Minako did what she had to do." Makoto reasoned, acknowledging Minako's actions. 

Nodding in agreement Ami asked a question that had been eating at her since learning of the Starlights return. "Are all the Starlights here?"

"Ooh, Ami misses Taiki!" Rei teased. 

"I do not." She replied, sinking lower in her posistion on the floor. "But is he here?"

"Ah ha! You did miss him! You just said it yourself." Rei said a smug smile on her face. 

"Yes Ami, everyone is here." {Even Yaten} Minako added to herself. 

The girls settled into a conversation debating if the Three Lights would regroup, who liked who, and other topics of the like. They continued on deep into the night, skipping the Senshi business much to Luna's dissappointment. 

* * *

"I don't think I love him anymore." Those seven words echoed through his head, setting a heavy weight on his shoulders. 

Feeling her distress and sadness he gently gathered her closer to him. "Odango," he placed a featherlight kiss on her forehead. "Why do you believe this? Was it the dream?"

Usagi took a few sob filled breaths to try to calm her tears. "When he came back something wasn't there. When he left again it got worse so I went to see him in America. No matter what I did nothing worked."

"Did he do something to hurt you?" Seiya asked, dreading the answer. {If he has I will personally hunt him down and kill him.}

Usagi giggled, "No, Mamo-ch-..... Mamoru wouldn't do that. Not ever."

"What's so funny about that question?" He asked slightly perturbed at her reaction. 

"Hmm? Oh, just the funniest expression came over your face. Almost like you were ready to kill someone."

"Oh." {I didn't think I had done that.}

"Seiya," came her voice after a few moments of silence. 

"Hai, Odango?"

"Arigatou." She said as she unconciously burrowed deeper into his chest. 

"For what?"

"For coming back to me."

"Odango..."

"And for being you."

"Who else would I be if I weren't me?"

"You'd be someone else's friend......." She tilted her head back to look him in the eyes. "Seiya, I-"

--------------------------

"Arigatou," she said as she burrowed deeper into his chest. {Mmm... So warm. I could fall asleep listening to his heart beat.}

"For what?"

"For coming back to me." {Why do I feel so comfortable around him? I feel like I can be myself, not who people want me to be.}

"Odango..." She smiled at the nickname he had given her. 

"And for being you." {Why does it feel like I'm with Mamoru again, but safer and freer? When did I stop refering to Mamoru as mamo-chan?} _'Because you're falling in love with him'_ a voice whispered. 

"Who else would I be if I weren't me?"

"Somebody's else's friend." {Do I? Do I love him?} Looking into her heart and mind she realized she did. {I do. Ever since that day on the roof of the school, I've loved him. I've just suppressed the feeling because I was supposed to be with Mamoru. But why now? Why after all this time, had it not come up until now? Oh what am I going to do?} _'Tell him' _{Oh.} Could she? Did she have the courage to tell him? Did he still love her? Tilting her head back to look at his face she looked into his eyes. There within those globes, those windows to the soul, were all the answers. She smiled inwardly as she saw all of the love, warmth and concern radiating towards her. 

"Seiya, I-" her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. {Oh kami-sama help me.} She looked back up at him, wondering how she was going to say this. 

Slowly their faces inched closher together, unnoticed by either. 

"Seiya I-" as she spoke their lip brushed together sending a spark through both their bodies. That brush eliminated all thoughts from either mind as it began to develop into a kiss filled with longing. 

Suddenly Usagi bolted back from him, as if in fear. 

"Odango... Gomen. I didn't... I didn't-"

Usagi gently placed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "Shh. Seiya it's all right, my communicator is going off. I just don't want whoever it is to get the wrong impression before I have the chance to explain myself."

"Oh. This communicator is for Senshi business?"

"Yes, but please don't lean over my shoulder when I answer it."

"Why not?"

"Well, one: it's rude. Two: do you really want whoever it is to see you without your shirt on in my room in the middle of the night?"

"No."

"Okay then, shoo!" She said waving him away with her arms while trying to find her communicator. 

Once she had found it she made sure he had left the room before turning it on. "Usagi here."

"Usagi what took you so long? I've been calling you for five minutes already." Rei paused in her scolding." Usagi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Rei, why?"

"Don't do this to me right now. Tell me the truth. Why were you crying."

"It was just a dream I had, don't worry."

"Tell me about it later, right now we've got bigger problems. There's a youma at the mall."

"Can't you guys take care of it?"

"No, this one's different. Luna thinks it might be a new enemy."

"Fine. I'll be there as soon as possible, just hold it off until then."

"Hurry up then. And don't you mean we'll be there?"

"What the-" Without waiting for her to answer, Rei had already turned of the communicator. "What does she mean by we? There is only one of me."

"Ahem. Umm, Odango I think you're forgetting someone." Seiya said as he casually leaned against the door frame. 

"Who might that be?"

Dropping his head in exasperationj her answered, clearly feeling unimprtant. "Umm, me?!"

"How would they know you were here?"

"I don't kno-... Minako-chan!" He said, shaling his head. "She still can't keep her mouth shut can she?"

"No, and neither can you. Now henshin and let's go!" She said cutting off the conversation. 

"Right. Fighter Star Power, Make-up!"

"Moon Eternal, Make-up!"

Finishing their transformations Sailormoon moved out onto the balcony. "All clear, let's go." Turning towards the sky she sprung up to balance on the railing. "What are you staring at slowpoke?"

"You. Standing there in front of the moon, you're just too beautiful."

Blushing Usagi turned away, "When you finally leave the apartment can you please lock the door." With that she leapt onto the rooftop below. 

* * *

"Tori! Tori! Come on, you've got to wake up. Tori!"

"What is it?" She said as she sat up in her bed. 

"The Inner Senshi and the Princess have gone into battle." Maeko reported. 

"What?! When? Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"The Princess has just transformed and left. We have been trying to wake you for a while. It also seems that one of the 'Lights has returned."

"Good work Maeko. Get the others and lets go." Tori jumped out of bed and grabbed her necklace from her bedside table. "Hurry now, go!"

"Right away," Maeko ran from the room pounding on each door as she passed, alerting the others. 

"Maeko..... You're always there for me. Arigatou my friend." She quickly slipped her necklace over her head. "Time to work. Aries Star Power, Make-up!"

Stars and flames wrapped around her body in a whirlwind as her clothes melted and were replaced by her fuku. Soon she stood against a starry sky, a poppy red skirt with matching bows sat in contrast to the white body suit. Tall boots the color of her skirt rose to sit just below her knee, zippered up the sides. White gloves adorned her arms stretching from above her elbow to wrap around her middle finger leaving the rest exposed. A red chocker sat upon her neck, sporting the symbol of Aries. The poppy red gem in her tiara also showed this symbol. 

Leaving her room she ran down the hall gathering those that had just finished transforming. Once they were all gathered in the small park in the center of the building, Aries began to hand out orders. 

"Leo, take Gemini and meet up with Saggitarius. You will be taking the North."

"Do I have to put up with the twins?"

"Yes, now go!"

"Fine. Keiko, Suki, let's go." Leaping over the wall they dissappered into the night. 

"Aquarius you take Taurus and Cancer. Scorpio you've got Libra and Virgo. Pieces, Capricorn, you're with me." Pointing to Aquarius, "East." To Scorpio, "West. And my group has the south. Let's go."

* * *

Running towards the mall two pairs of heeled shoes hitting the ground broke tje silence of the night. The senshi of Mars and Mercury ran down the sidewalk towards the mall. 

"Mercury! Is there a shortcut around here somewhere?"

Pulling out her visor, Mercury began to scan the area. "Closest thing would be taking to the roofs."

"Then let's do it. Jupiter and Venus can't hold out much longer."

"Right." Stopping her forward motion she transferred everything to propel herself skyward. 

Following behind, Mars shifted her weight to her knees, lifting herself towards the top of the roof. As she neared the edge a searing pain ripped through her body as a pulsing in her head grew in intensity. 

Losing her momentum and concentration she began losing her height when a gloved hand caught her wrist. 

***Flash***

_Four robed figures stand around a pentagram gathering dark energy in the center. _

***End Flash***

***Flash***

_A piller of dark energy races towards the sky, exploding outwards to form a protective wall around the city. _

***End Flash***

"Mars?! Rei-chan? Are you all right?" Tears were streaming down Mercury's face as she continued to shake Mars. 

"What happened?" Mars asked as she sat up. 

"You blacked out."

"Oh," she replied thinking back on her premonition. "Mercury, could you do a scan of the city for any large amounts of dark energy in one area?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay, I'm beginning my scan now." The hurried clicking of the keys was the only sound penetrating the night. "Nothing. No energy except in the vicinity of the battle."

"Damn!" Pounding her fists on the ground she looked back up at Mercury. "Is there any possibility that your computer could be blocked from 'seeing' the energy?"

"Only by someone of something exremly powerful, otherwise no."

"Do it again," Mars paused in thought. "Can you scan while running?"

"Mars. Your scaring me. What did you see? Please tell me."

"There's no time for that, can you do it?" She yelled in response. 

"I can set it to autoscan."

"Good. Set it to scan continually then let's get out of here."

"Done." Mercury activated her visor once more and pocketed her computer. "Let's go."

"Right."

Continuing on their path they weren't interrupted until five blocks later when Mercury paused with a look if cinfusion and worry etched on her face. 

"What is is?"Mars asked coming to a stop beside her friend. 

"I...I don't know. Something's wrong. I'm picking up enormous amounts of energy from around the entire border of the city."

"Fuck!"

"Mars what's going on? What did you see?"

"What did I see?" She screamed half-crazed. "I saw us trapped. Caged like defensless animals at a zoo. There's no way out." Her voice continued to rise as her anger and fear began to overpower her. 

"What do you mean 'trapped' Mars?" Mercury asked, fear etched into her face and voice. 

"I mean that whoever we're up against has sealed us in our own city. Nobody in, nobody out."

"What!? So, in other words this youma was a distraction. Somebody wanted us busy so we wouldn't notice them."

Mars nodded her head in defeat. "Shit. We'd better get there to help them finish it."

"Right."

* * *

Nearing the battle Usagi noted that the senshi's attacks were becoming weaker as the lights produced became duller and further between. 

"Please hold on guys. I'm coming."

"They'll be alright." A gloved hand slipped into her own. "They're probably just weakening the attacks until you get there incase the youma is an innocent."

"You're right. Thank you."

As they rounded the corner the battle came into view. Mercury and Venus had just thrown their attacks only to be thrown into a brick wall, slowly falling, unconscious, to the ground. Mars and Jupiter were dodging the youmas attacks as well as each others as ut continued its assault. 

"No." Was all she could whisper. {How can this be? Mercury, Venus, please get up. Please.} she willed silently. 

"Star Serious Laser!" A bright light exploded from beside her as Fighter unleashed her attack. 

As the attack collided with the distracted youma it turned to glare at them, "Foolish humans. You have not the power to defeat me!"

The mocking laugh that cut through the air was cut off as a duel colored light pierced its side. Not waiting to see where it came from Sailormoon readied the Eternal Tier to begin her attack. 

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" The light enveloped the youma and quickly receded leaving the youma blinded by the light. 

"What? Why didn't it work?" She cried out. 

"Try it again. Maybe it will work this time."

"Right." Once again readying her Tier she repeated her attack. "Silver Moon..."

As the energy built up the youma turned towards her, anger in its eyes. 

"Crystal Power..."

An arm extended out towards an unaware Sailormoon a ball of energy residing in its palm. 

"Sailormoon watch out!" Fighter screamed as the hand continued on its course towards Sailormoons body. 

"Kiss!"

The hand connected with her body, sending dark energy coursing through her as she flew through the air. 

"No!" Fighter raced towards her trying to cusion the impact. Leaping to position herself between Sailormoon and the wall she managed to wrap her arms around the others lithe waist. 

Mars and Jupiter looked on as Fighter and Sailormoon were thrown into the wall. All that could be heard was the sound of metal hitting the ground as the Eternal Tier fell from Sailormoons limp hand. 

"Princess!" Voices from the darkness screamed. 

"Astral Door Consume!" A bright flash appeared from the shadows stopping in front on the youma. The disk rotated vertically, cover in flames. "Open." The voice from the shadows cammanded. The center of the object faded away, revealing a blackened sky dotted with stars. 

The youma stood, facinated by this glowing portak in front of it. Suddenly it began screaming as it started to be pulled into the void, trying to grab anything it could. As the youmas hand was finnally pulled in, the voice spoke to the portal again. "Close and return." The center once again filled with a fire as bright as the sun and quickly faded away. 

Mars and Jupiter stood and stared at the new senshi as she began to advance towards Sailormoon and Fighter. 

"Stop!" The senshi paused in her step. "Take another step and six of your friends get the shock of their life." Jupiter threatened, charging her Supreme Thunder. 

"What do you mean 'six of my firends'?" She asked. 

"Don't be dumb. The four behind me, the three to my left and the three to my right. Not to mention the two behind you. I'd fry them all if I had enough hands."

"Then seeing as how we outnumber you, how about you let me get to the Princess and they won't fry you and your friends."

Hoping the night shadowed her face, Jupiter whispered to Mars, "When this light show begins try to get those two out of here." 

"What about Venus and Mercury?"

"I'll worry about them, you get Usagi and Seiya out of here."

Nodding her head slightly she readied herself for action. "Good luck."

"You too." Turning towards the new senshi, she continued with the conversation. "So that's how you want to play it huh? Fine by me. Supreme Thunder!" Aiming her attack at the ground it hit to produce a flash, blinding those unprepared. 

Looking behind her she noted that Mars had dissapeared, hopefully going unnoticed by the others. 

"So this is just a light show now is it?" Their apparent leader accused as she recovered. 

"No, this is the light show! Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Small explosions of light caused the other senshi to turn aways, some falling to the ground as they ground rocked beneath them. This provided Mars with an opening for her retrieval. "Now!" Jupiter watched as Mars lept from her position on the roof to gather Sailormoon and Fighter in her arms. Struggling to keep them in her grasp. 

Noticing the ploy the red haired senshi screamed in frustration. "Damn you! Leo CUT HER OFF!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!" A large amount of energy flew into Sailor Leo, knocking her off the roof and into a full dumpster. 

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Another flash took out the Gemini's while a blue sphere eliminated Saggitarius from the fray. 

Jupiter looked at Aries. "So now we're even."

"No, you forget that five of your senshi are out while I'm only down four of mine." A flash exploded behind her and a streak ran past, joining the others. 

"Not anymore. Now we can play fair." She looked behind to see Taurus laying on the ground cradling her right arm. Apparently the blond had snuck up behind them. 

"Our senshi are not our pawns in our games. They are our friends and we will do everything to protect each other!" Jupiter yelled, disgusted that this senshi, seemingly the leader, would think of her senshi as games pieces, only there to help her win the game of war. 

"My senshi are my friends. We work this way because it has always been our way. We use our friendship to guide us, help us become a better team. Do not tell me I don't care for my friends, because I do. We are a family and will stick together until the end."

Uranus slid up beside Jupiter and quietly whispered, "Gee, think you hit a nerve?"

Giving a tense laugh she asked of the standings, "How are we offensive right now?"

"Fairly good. Saturn has gone with Mars to the 'Lights place. Pluto is behind the red head and Neptune is behind us to the right."

"Good. Get everyone ready to leave, I want to avoid as much of this needless conflict as possible."

"Okay, good luck." With that she lept away to signal the others. 

"Fine so I misjudged you by the way you fight, sorry."

"We all fight differently, Jupiter. You with brute strength, the Princess with her heart and us with our minds."

"How do you know who I am? And further more why do you refer th Sailormoon an 'Princess'" She tried to bluff Sailormoon's identity, wanting to find the extent of their knowledge. 

"Because we know who you are, Kino Makoto. But for now that is the only questions we will be answering." The new senshi turned to the group to her left. "Aquarius, recovery. The rest, fall back and return!"

Jupiter watched as the senshi, known as Aquarius led her group to their fallen friends. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Uranus begin to move. Holding out her hand in a meaning conveyed as stop, she looked at the leader of the other group and nodded. "Arigatou."

"Don't thank us. We're only fulfilling our duty." Giving one final glance around the area she lept away into the rising sun. 

"Why didn't you let us stop them?" Uranus burst out in anger. 

"As I said before, I was trying to avoid conflict- which I did. And they willingly retreated to help their friends. We may not know if they are allies, but they helped us earlier and it was the least I could do."

"Fine. We'll meet you at the 'Lights place in a bit."

"Good, we'll see you later." Turning she walked towards Venus and Mercury. As she neared, Venus began to awaken, immediatly putting her hand to her side where the youma had impacted. 

Moaning slightly she began to stand with help from Jupiter. "Can you walk at all?"

"I'll be fine for a bit."

"Good, because I can't support you and carry Mercury at the same time."

"Nobody said you had to do either." A voice came from the darkness behind her. 

Turning she saw Maker and Healer standing there. She watched as Maker knelt on the ground beside Mercury, gently brushing the debris from her body. Slowly she stood back up, Mercury now in her arms. Feeling weight being lifted from her, she turned back to Venus who was now curled into Healer's hold, once again unconcious from the pain. 

"Shall we go now then?" Maker said, beginning to walk away. 

"I guess." Jupiter replied as she and Healer both shrugged and followed them from the parking lot. 

* * *

Once they returned to the apartment, Ami and Minako were palced on Taiki and Yatens beds after their wounds were looked after, then left to awaken on their own time. Usagi and Seiya were placed on Seiya's bed together because no matter how hard the others tried, no one could pry his arms from around her waist. 

The rest of the senshi sat, lounging in front of the TV, checking on everyone every few minutes. At some point someone had turned to the news that they were now watching. Everyone sat in silence as they watched the latest story unfold. 

The man reporting talked in a very serious, non-caring manner as his eyes stared unblinking at the camera. "We have had numerous reports coming in about a 'wall' surrounding the city." Rei gasped as the information overlapped with her premonition from earlier. "According to our reports, nothing had been able to come in or out without the risk of death. Our top reporter is on the scene now."

A new voice continued the story as the new camera panned the area. "From what can be seen so far there is no wall or anything blocking access to the city. We have been standing here for a couple of hours and have yet to see any signs of this anomaly." A small car passed behind the man and erupted in flames as dark energy rippled through it, most likely killing the passengers. Turning the reporter gawked at the broken shell of the vehicle. He whipped around to face the camera once again, "What happened? Did you get that on tape?" Turning around her began running to the blacked metal only to be met with the charred remains of those that were in it. Shaking his head he turned back to the cameraman and signaled him to cut the signal. 

As the screen returned to the newsroom Rei hit the mute button and turned to face everyone. "It's a shield. Nothing in, nothing out. It was created by five beings. I don't know if they are human or not."

"How do you know all of this?" Michiru asked. 

"I had a premonition on the way to the fight. I saw them summon it."

"You'd have to be extremly powerfull to do that. Even more so than Galaxia." Setsuna added. 

"Five did this with ease. They stood around a pentagon and chanted. That's it."

"We'd better go check on Ami and Minako. We may need Ami's help." Haruka said as she rose from her spot on the couch. 

"We'll do it. You stay here." Yaten stated as he and Taiki advanced towards their rooms. 

"Demo-" Haruka started when she felt a hand trying to pull her down. Looking down she meet with Miciru's gaze as she slowly shook her head. 

"Leave them," Haruka flopped back down on the couch crossign her arms over her chest. "And get that frown off your face."

* * *

Walking into the room he knelt down by his fallen star. "Ami. Please come back to me," he whispered in her ear. Taking her hand in his he continued to talk to her deaf ears. 

"I'm sorry if I ever hurt you in any way. You put so much trust in me and I abused that. Please forgive me." As he spoke, tears began to trace their way down his face." Now the only thing I have to give you is my love. I know it's not much, but it's all I have."

A gentle squeeze on his hand startled him from his thoughts. His head jerked upward and he was met with tear filled ocean blue eyes. "It's more than enough Taiki. More than enough."

"Ami-chan...." He looked at her slightly puzzled. "How much?"

"Since you called me back." She winced as if in extreme pain. 

"Ami-"

"It's okay it only hurts a little."

"Ami, the others need help, are you up to it?"

"How bad?"

"Minako willl be fine. But we don't know what's wrong with Seiya and Usagi."

"Usagi?"

"Hai."

"Help me up Taiki." Looking at his blank expression she sighed. "Please Taiki, I need to go see them. Now."

"Demo, you are still weak."

"You don't understand. I must go to her, she is our princess. Please."

"Ami-" He paused as his face softened in sadness. "Fine, go to your princess I will not stop you, only help."

"Arigatou Taiki." Slowly she sat up and placed her hands on his shoulders. Pushing her weight down into her hands, Taiki held onto her waist to help balance her. 

Leaning forward she whispered into his ear, "I do still love you Taiki, with all of my heart. I always have." She stood up as his hands dropped from her waist and walked out of the room with a slight limp. 

* * *

Yaten leaned against the doorframe in his room watching Minako's still form. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Mina-chan. If I was there this wouldn't have happened."

"Yaten," she whispered. "It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault."

Taking the few strides to his bed quickly he sat down on the edge. "Are you all right Minako?"

"I'm fine, I was just resting to get rid of the creaks."

"Yeah right, like I really believe that."

"Fine don't believe me, but tell me one thing."

"What?"

"Was anyone else hurt?"

Silence. 

"Yaten, was anyone else hurt!?" Panic started to overwhelm her. 

More silence. 

"Yaten. Tell me, damn you. Was anyone else hurt?!"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Ami, but she'll be fine."

"If that's all then why wouldn't you tell me that before?" She looked at him quizzically. "There's more isn't there?" He nodded. "It's Usagi isn't it?"

He nodded again, this time a tear trailed down his face. "And Seiya."

Minako looked at him seriously. "How bad?"

"We... We don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"They haven't woken up yet and Ami-chan is still out."

Moving to kneel beside him, she brought her hand up to gently push away the tears. "It's be okay, Usagi's been through worse. She'll get herself and Seiya through this without a problem. Trust me."

"I do trust you. I alo trust her. She beat Galaxia, she can beat this."

"Exactly. And thank you."

"For what?"

"For trusting me."

"I've always trusted you Minako, always. Just like I've always loved you. I just haven't been able to admit it to myself. Until now."

"You love me?"

"What did I just say blondie?"

"I love you."

"Exactly."

A smile spread across her face as she held his gaze. "And I love you, but you knew that already."

"I knew you were infatuated with me but I didn't know you loved me." He said, playfully as he avoided the hand aimed at his arm. 

"Yaten! You are so arrogant."

"No. I'm just stating the truth."

"Fine, then your so self centred."

"Well yes; if that means I love me more than anything."

"Arg! How I can love you I don't know." She gently pushed him down and leaned over as if to kiss him. 

Smiling he closed his eyes in anticipation. Minnako smirked as she searched around his bed for what she knew was somewhere there. 

Suddenly Yaten was suffocating under something soft and thick. As he striggled to rid himself of the object a weight lofted from his stomach. Trying again to lift the thing from his face he threw the pillow to the door. 

"What was that for?"

"Thinking only of yourself when two of our best friends are hurt."

"All I wanted was a kiss. Was that so bad?" Yaten answered trying to use the sad puppy face. 

"That does.... not... work... on me." He started to whimper as his eyes widened and teared over. "No... will not... give... In."

"Pleeease."

"No... must turn... Damn it! Why do you have to be so cute?" Quickly she walked over to him and gently kissed him on the cheak. 

"That's it? I made that disgusting face for that?!"

"Oh but you were so cute!" With that she grabbed another pillow and threw it in his face. 

"Hey!"

Minako ducked the flying pillow as she backed out of the room. "Ha! Missed me!" Sticking out her tongue and V-ing her fingers she didn't see this oncoming pillow. 

"Pmpf!" Picking herself up off of the floor she turned and stalked out of the room. 

"Minako!"

Popping her head back in the room she smiled. "What?"

"Where are you going?" 

"To see Usagi and Seiya." 

"Sure, make me think your mad at me."

"Gomen, Now hurry up."

* * *

All the senshi had gathered in Seiya's room to watch Ami do her scan. Tension had been accumulating since the first click of the keys on her computer. She had already found what she was seeking, but she had to hide it from the others. She tried to hid it from herself. They had been there for close to an hour, she had been suppressing the truth for three quarters of that. 

"Have you found anything yet?" She had ceased to care about who the question came from on the tenth recitaion of it. 

"No." {How many more times must I lie?} _'Until you come to terms with the truth with the truth'_ {And when may that be?} _'When you face your fears'_ {And how long will that take?} _'As long as you want'_ {What if I don't want to face my fears?} _'Then you will never find the answers you seek' _{What questions do I ask?} She waited for what seemed like an eternity before she realized the whispered voice was gone. {What do I do now? I find my own answers that's what. I am the senshi of Mercury, I can rely on my mind to answer my own questions when I am alone. Though I can only hope that it never comes to that.}

"Yes"

"What is it? Yes or no?" Taiki asked. 

"Yes," she paused, trying to find a way to word her next statement. "Actually I've know for a while. But I had to first accept the truth myself before I could tell anyone else."

"And what would the truth about neko-chan be?"

She looked up at Haruka, noting the fear in her voice, despite the strength in her eyes. "I'm not sure. All I know is they are not about to wake up any time soon."

"What!" Voices began to rise thoughout the room. 

"Minna! Shut up!" Makoto screamed trying to be heard. All heads turned in her direction as the random comments ceased. 

"If we want to know what's going on we all have to listen. And to listen we have to keep our mouths shut."

"Makoto's right. Ami please, what's wrong?" Setsuna said looking from Makoto to Ami. 

"I'm not sure. I've run many tests on their physical body's and come up with nothing other than a few bruised ribs and minor cuts. 

"What do you mean 'their physical bodies'?" Taiki asked. 

"I'm not quite sure. I mean, yes there here in the physical sense, but they're missing in the spiritual sense. It may not make much sense, but it's the only way I can explain it."

"Could you find them?" Michiru asked not wuite understanding Ami's exlanation. 

"I've tried, but it's no use. Either they're lost forever or they don't want to be found."

"So they come back on their own or we'll never see them again. Is that it?" Yaten asked in his usual one, though is was streaked with fear. 

"Yes."

"So what do we do?" Minako whispered, trying to hold back tears. 

"Nothing I guess.... I don't know."

"But what happens if there's another attack?" Makoto questioned. "How will we defeat the youma? We can't depend on those other senshi to appear again."

"We go without them."

"But... But how?"

"I don't know. I guess we just have to hope there are no attacks."

A silence hung over the room when a duel colored furball flew into the room. From where it landed under the bed a muffled voice could be heard. 

"Minna! Henshin now we've got problems in the park!"

**End Episode 2**


End file.
